Incident: 110A
Incident: 110A is a non-canon animation by Krinkels and is the 6th Incident. It was released Feburary 20th, 2013. It is the first incident to feature Jesus, and the longest Incident in the series. Plot The animation starts with a scan of a building, and when done, says "100". It then shows two 1337 agents and an A.T.P. soldat, with one of the agents giving the other an OA-93 after being given money. Jesus then jumps in with a binary sword and Desert Eagle and kills all three of them. More agents and soldats enter the room, but are killed with ease. Jesus then reloads his Desert Eagle and pulls out a second one, and then goes into the next room. He kills more 1337 agents, a few soldats, and one A.T.P. engineer. He discards his dual Deagles after their clips are emptied, and uses his magic to deflect two bullets from an 1337 agent's Browning HP, and then smash said 1337 agent into a wall, and then he enters the next room. He smashes one of the 1337 agents with a crate, impales one of the agents with his binary sword, and then deflects some rounds from an MP5. Afterwards, he smashes a 1337 agent and A.T.P. engineer into the ground. He then takes his sword, pulls out his signature S&W 500 and goes into the next room. He kills some more 1337 and A.T.P. agents, and smashing one of the soldats into the wall with a box, and then flings an A.T.P. engineer into the top of a doorway, and he then goes into the next room. He smashes a 1337 agent into the ceiling, impales an A.T.P. engineer with his sword, and then kills more 1337 agents with an AK-74 that was previously used by 1337 agent. And then a Mag agent with heavy armor comes out with a mag-sized, extendable scalpel. Jesus proceeds to shoot it with an M-11, but the rounds are deflected by the mag agent's armor. The mag agent then swings and lunges at Jesus, but misses every time. Jesus knocks off its goggles with his binary sword, and then shoots and stabs it the face, but is punched by the mag agent into the wall, and falls off the platform, temporarily losing his sword. An A.T.P. engineer comes out with a Browning HP, about to shoot Jesus, but before he can, Jesus knocks the gun out of his hand, and throws the engineer a short distance away, who is then accidentally shot in the foot by another A.T.P. engineer with an Uzi, who is then ripped in half by Jesus. Some 1337 agents and an A.T.P. soldat enter the room, most of which are killed by Jesus magically using the Uzi. The mag agent hops down, still with it's scalpel and Jesus' binary sword in it's face. Jesus shoots at it with the Uzi, but the clip depletes before he deals any real damage. Jesus then jumps towards the mag agent, puts a grip on his sword, pulls the sword around its head, and pulls it out. He then rips the cranium off of its head, showing its brain, and then pulls the brain out, killing the MAG Agent, and then smashes its brain into the wall. He then picks up a Thompson, and heads into the next room. He kills some more 1337 agents, and two A.T.P. agents. Another 1337 agent and soldat come in, the soldat wielding a Norinco 97k, and the 1337 agent wielding a P1445. The soldat's fire gets deflected into the 1337 agent and two more 1337 agents that enter the room, two others get killed by deflected USP bullets, and then the soldat itself. Three more agents enter the room, and are killed by Jesus' Thompson, which is dropped after the clip depletes. 2 A.T.P. soldats can be seen through a window, entering the room, and are killed easily. Another 1337 agent comes in, but the agent's head is sliced in a vertical half by Jesus' binary sword. By now, there are only 12 agents left in the building. Jesus goes into the next room, and kills 2 more 1337 agents. An A.T.P. engineer enters the room with a Norinco 97k, but is impaled by Jesus' binary sword. 2 more 1337 agents enter the room, the first one being killed by Jesus' fist, and the second and a third that comes into the room are killed by an iron knife. Another 1337 agent with an MP5 enters the room, and is a thrown iron knife kills him. Yet another 1337 agent with a G36 enters the room, and is shot by Jesus with the Norinco 97k. Two more 1337 agents enter the room, and are shot down with the Norinco shotgun. There are now 2 more agents left in the building. In the last room, there is a 1337 agent with a Minebea M9, and a A.T.P. engineer is opening a box containing a minigun. But both are killed easily. A door across the room opens, and Jesus puts his sword on his back. Then the word "100 SINNERS" appears on the screen. It then briefly shows the credits, fooling the watcher into thinking the animation is over, but it then cuts to Jesus using the minigun to kill 20 more 1337 agents, with the kill count in the negatives (the animation ends at -20), surely with more deaths off screen, and then the animation ends. Video Trivia *This is the first time that a protagonist uses a minigun, as well as the first incident to have Jesus as protagonist. *This is the first non-canon movie to feature A.T.P. soldats. *This movie featured more friendly fires than any other episode. *Is notable that, the same way Tricky finished Incident: 101A, Jesus started this movie. *This animation has the most kills of any non-canon animation, ultrapassing 100 bodies. **This animation also has the second highest kill count of any of Krinkel's animations, with the highest being Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, which has 132 bodies. *This Incident includes the very first time someone got shot in the foot and shows the pain. *This is the first animation since Madness Combat 3: Avenger to have a kill count, although a reverse one. *This is the first time Jesus used a shotgun, as well as the Thompson, the Uzi, and the minigun. *The armor worn by the mag agent in this episode looks notably similar to the armor worn by the G03LMs from Madness Project Nexus. **Also notable is that the way that this mag agent was killed is similar to how one must kill a G03LM in Madness Project Nexus. The mag agent's armor was impervious to bullets, as seen when Jesus shot at him and the bullets bounced harmlessly off the armor, forcing Jesus to strike at him with melee attacks, which caused part of the armor on his head to fall off and expose his vulnerable skin, which is where Jesus proceeded to attack him and kill him. This may also suggest that this particular mag agent was actually a Magnified version of a G03LM. *At 0:34 in the animation, Jesus fires 2 shots into an A.T.P. soldat, which for some reason counts as 2 kills. *When Jesus reloads his Desert Eagle, he simply adds the new clip into it without actually ejecting the empty one. *When a 1337 agent fires his USP Match at Jesus, the firing sound effect is absent during one of the shots. *The run time of the Incident is 3:16. This is a reference to John 3:16. "For god loved the world so that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in him shall not﻿ perish but have eternal life." Possibly the most ironic verse in the Holy Bible describing the Madness Jesus. *This is the first time ever that the Binary Sword caught blood on it. External Links *Incident: 110A at Krinkels.net *Incident: 110A on Youtube *Incident: 110A on Newgrounds Category:Incidents Incident: 110A